


Apodyopsis

by Soul4Sale



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dorian Pavus POV, Implied Nudity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what I did, I could always feel his eyes on me like a physical drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopsis

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by an anonymous person on Tumblr with **Apodyopsis** \- The Act of Mentally Undressing Someone. So, here we go~

No matter what I did, I could always feel his eyes on me like a physical drag. Whenever I stretched my arms above my head, waiting for that glorious _pop_ that would satisfy my needs, his gaze felt like a heavy heat on the exposed skin of my arm and shoulder. In seconds, I was certain that my clothes would melt off by his sheer will alone, dripping off my body and sizzling from the heat in his stare. Whenever Illeah or Varric aren’t paying attention, he’ll slide up behind me, whispering dirty promises and secret desires in my ear, and I can almost feel his hands on my hips. In seconds, the shadows of his strong, large hands is gone, like they had never been there, and I’m left with hot breath tingling against my ear, his words spreading gooseflesh over my skin. I never feel complete until he makes good on every last one of them, and the two of us lay panting and sweaty in his enormous, if not a little too hard, bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A nice, short, pretty hot little thing, isn’t it? I liked it. Writing it was fun. I hope you enjoy this, anon!


End file.
